Secret Admirer
by ThatOneKrys
Summary: It started with a single flower left with a maid to give the princess. No note, no name. Just a small gift to let the princess know someone was thinking of her.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her, he'd been promoted to Lieutenant, the ceremony held at the king's palace. His brother, whom he'd be sailing under, beamed proudly next to him the entire time, making the whole situation at least bearable. Killian was never one for grand celebrations nor wanting so much attention on himself by so many strangers.

She was beautiful, more so than anything he'd ever seen before in his life, even as a sailor traversing the world. The smile she offered him at one point during the ceremony matched the one on Liam's face and it made his heart flip. Why would she be so pleased for his promotion?

Despite the wonder, a wide smile of his own appeared, his head ducking down for a moment to hide the light pink hue gracing his cheeks before returning his attention to the king.

—-

It started with a single flower left with a maid to give the princess. No note, no name. Just a small gift to let the princess know someone was thinking of her.

Later that day, he'd unintentionally spotted the blonde wandering around the markets, a pensive look on her face as she smelled the flower that twirled between her fingers.

—-

He was only going to be in port for a month before their next commission started. He didn't expect much to come of his actions, content with seeing even the slightest smile turning her lips up when she received another flower from her secret admirer.

—-

Two weeks after the first flower, the sailor finally included a message. It was short and revealed nothing of his identity, yet still hoped it would make her smile brighter than usual.

_Princess Emma-_

_Your smile continues to brighten my day, and I only hope these gifts do the same for you._

—-

As much as he wanted to bring a smile to her face every day, he had to hold himself back. Every other day was more than he probably should be doing, seeing as she was the _princess_ and he a simple sailor.

Besides, he'd be gone in less than two weeks and couldn't afford to grow too attached.

He still continued to send a single flower and a note, sometimes with words of affection, sometimes with bits about himself or his day, and sometimes about nothing in particular. But never revealing who he could possibly be.

—-

A month had passed, much quicker than the lieutenant could ever imagine. Sometimes he wasn't sure he'd counted the days correctly, but here he was, checking over his ship to ensure she was ready to set sail in the morning.

Yet he kept finding his mind wandering to the princess and the realisation he wouldn't be granted the chance to see her smile again for the next six months. A sadness overcame him, mixed with a longing for company he'd never shared before.

He fought with himself for most of the _Jewel_'s preparations as to if he should reveal his identity to her; what good would it do if he was going to be at sea for half a year?

—-

Six flowers were delivered to her just as the _Jewel of the Realm_ set sail with one final message scrawled in familiar writing.

_One flower for each month until my return, where my days will be brightened once again by your smile._

_-Lieutenant Killian Jones_


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been told stories about the most recent expedition given the Jones brothers and the promotion the younger would receive upon their return. Nor did she miss the not so subtle hints and comments made by her mother and aunt about how dashing and gentlemanly and _unattached_ the young soon-to-be lieutenant was. Words that only made Emma roll her eyes at their antics.

And then the day of the promotion came and she discovered just how true Snow and Ruby's words were. She watched him and his captain-brother meet with her parents and on and off throughout the afternoon, always staying out of sight. He was every bit the gentleman they said he was, reacting with all the proper manners expected of a prince. At one point, she was certain she heard the words "good form" mumbled from him to his brother.

At the ceremony, it took every ounce of her self control not to stare so openly at him. Though she did allow herself to beam down at him when their gazes met for a heartbeat, matching the Captain's expression. And _oh_ that light tint to his cheeks in response made her giggle quietly behind her hand.

The first flower- a daisy- rendered her speechless. _There was no name given, Princess_ she was told by the maid, bringing round a sense of curiosity to mix with her pleasant state at the gift.

She took to the market that afternoon, daisy twirling between her fingers as she wandered and used the excursion to consider who might've sent it to her. Perhaps the lieutenant? Who was she kidding, that was merely a wish on her part. He worked for her father. His only interest in her would be to protect her as the Crown Princess, nothing more. Not with his _good form_.

To say she was expecting even _more_ flowers from this unknown source surprised her was an understatement. The second one made her smile and blush, the third to realise she'd something akin to a secret admirer. The idea made her entire form flush, never having as such before. Most princes and dukes only cared for her title, nothing more.

Her mind returned to the lieutenant; the gentleman with good form and better smile. This seemed like something he might allow himself to do, wouldn't it? Let a young woman know someone thought of her without pushing himself at her. Not to mention the timing of the first flower; the morning after Lieutenant Jones' promotion.

His handwriting was beautiful. The perfect scrawl and sweep of his letters alone were enough to awe the princess. The words themselves were only a bonus that made her heart flutter and brighten her day just as much as he hoped they did.

She wasn't sure when she found herself falling in love with her secret admirer. The simplicity of his notes accompanying a single flower touched her heart and secured themselves in place. Despite the lack of identity of this hidden man, she was certain it was her lieutenant- ha! _Her_ lieutenant. She'd even come to already claim him as her own even though they've never shared a word; only the single glance at his promotion. She was helplessly in love and had not a care in the world about it.

When she learned he was to leave in three days' time for a commission lasting half the year, she panicked. He was to leave for six months, leave her in her palace while he sailed with his brother and captain. She feared he wasn't the one to send her the flowers and notes; what if she'd been wrong the entire time? That she was falling in love with the wrong man. Her heart couldn't handle the thought.

She hid in her chambers, refusing any sort of audience other than to receive the expected flower and note; her maid managed to leave a tray of food for her in the process. Food she only accepted after reading the familiar writing, unable to hold in the smile that always appeared despite her mood.

_Lieutenant Killian Jones._

She was right! Oh she laughed and cheered in the confines of her chambers as she danced about the room, relief flooding through her. She'd fallen in love with the right man. With the gentlemanly lieutenant who appeared to return her feelings, at least on some level.

Not even the thought of having to wait six months to see him again could ruin her elation. She was in love and promised the stars above them both she'd be at the docks upon his return.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months at sea. Six months away from a woman he'd never spoken a word to and yet found himself eager to be in her presence the moment they made port. Their trek home started and Killian found his dreams filled with the blonde princess and his days remembering her beautiful smile.

The closer they sailed to their kingdom, the more he began to wonder and worry if she'd given a second thought to him after he dared to reveal his identity to her. Did she accept and appreciate her secret admirer was a simple sailor? Or did she scoff at the idea of someone so much lower in status had an infatuation with her?

By the time they reached port, Killian was a right mess on the inside, nerves wracking through him. He'd avoided every glance Liam sent his way as he paced back and forth across the deck, not wanting to inform his brother of what was bothering him. He had managed to keep his feelings about Emma quiet the entire six months, he didn't want to deal with explaining everything now.

Storm blue eyes scanned the docks as he ordered his crew about their usual preparations, hoping and praying to deities he didn't believe in to spy the familiar gold of the princess' hair. His heart dropped when it was only the king and queen standing on land to greet the _Jewel of the Realm_ and her men.

It seemed the princess held no interest in him after all.

Six months was _way_ too long to test Emma's patience. While she'd the flowers to keep her hopes up and his notes to reread as she waited, that only lasted so long. Until the flowers started withering, of course. After that first month, it took everything in the princess to keep herself distracted.

Not that the lieutenant wasn't always on her mind. She'd found herself daydreaming about him more often than not during her lessons. Her parents could sense something was bothering their daughter, but they never once questioned what it was, nor did she spill her secret about the sailor.

The _Jewel_ was set to dock the following morning, making Emma giddy as excitement flowed through her. _Finally!_ She would get to see her lieutenant again! Finally get the chance to speak with him and admit his infatuation was returned in whole. Perhaps even be daring enough to kiss him for the first time so quickly. She spent most of the morning wondering how his lips would feel against hers, how the wool of his jacket would feel in her grip.

Her excitement was turned upside down when dinner hit and her stomach seemed to disagree with _everything_ she attempted to eat. _No no no no no!_ She couldn't be sick! She needed to be at the docks in the morning with her parents! She couldn't greet Killian and the rest of his crew- but mostly _Killian_- if she was sick in bed!

Lying in bed, her stomach churning despite how empty it was now, she called for Grumpy, demanding he find something to ease her symptoms so she could sleep and be well in the morning. The dwarf returned quick enough with a potion, ensuring it would fix her ailments by the time she awoke.

The next time her eyes opened, the sun shone brightly into her chambers, a small smile appearing as she remembered today Killian would be coming home. And then Emma suddenly shot up, noticing just how high the sun was. _No! No no no no no! What time was it?!_ She panicked, knowing it was much later than she wanted it to be. Rushing to the window, she looked out towards the ocean, spying the _Jewel_ already docked, her deck devoid of any movement. They'd been in port for some time now. She missed greeting them with her parents! _Oh gods_, Killian probably thought she wanted nothing to do with him now!

Not so silently cursing Grumpy and the potion he'd given her, she got herself ready as quickly as she possibly could, not having the patience to pretty herself up enough for a dress and so deciding on a white and blue riding outfit. Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, she ran out of her chambers and to the main hall, hoping her parents were in there with Killian and his brother.

The door slammed open, causing everyone inside the hall to jump and turn to stare as Emma appeared, a flush covering her neck and cheeks at the unexpected noise she'd created. Killian's eyes widened as he watched her, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for her to react to his presence.

Head ducked down, she closed the door behind her, mumbling an apology too quiet for the others to hear. Glancing up, she caught the lieutenant's gaze, lips parting in a silent gasp as all air escaped her lungs. Aware that he was waiting for her to act first, a wide smile spread across her lips as she moved forward to properly greet everyone.

Bows and pleasantries were exchanged while under the watchful eye of the king, queen, and captain. It wasn't until later that afternoon when both Emma and Killian were free from their duties that they happened across one another in the gardens.

"Another flower upon your return?" she asked, a hidden smile gracing her lips as she waited with anticipation for his answer.

The lieutenant smiled, a soft chuckle passing his lips as he reached over and plucked a rose from a nearby bush. "Aye, one upon my return," he agreed, offering her the flower.

Emma's smile widened, bypassing the flower and moving closer to throw her arms around his neck, hugging him as she brought her lips up to his in an enthusiastic kiss. "Welcome home, Lieutenant Jones," she mumbled against his lips.

His smile grew, arms circling around the princess' waist as he resumed the kiss, taking advantage of the private welcome back for as long as he could.


End file.
